love letter
by cupcakeangle
Summary: when ahsoka got a letter form home things happen! i usually do rexsoka but i'll make it do.


Letter Form Home

By: ahsokalovesrex

Dear Ashoka,

I know you may be busy now in the war but, maybe sometime you have of can you come home.A lot of people miss you and it's time you pick a mate. So, I send this with love and sadness and ask you to come home where you belong.

Love,

Mom+Dad

I put down the letter and looked at me master with tears in my eyes. He gave me a " whats going on snips" look.

" My mom sent me a letter telling me that have to come home and pick a mate. I needed to talk to master Ti"

"Ok, have fun we'll talk tonight."

I walked to master Ti's dorm. When I got there she was out side her down. It look like she was looking for someone. I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Well, did Skywalker send you cause I called him?"

" No I came on my own. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well, you will turn 16 soon and I know for a fact that you will be asked to pick a mate. So, I talked to the council and they said that it was ok to have mate and still be a Jedi. If it's ok with you?"

"Yes, it's ok. So, when do I leave for home?"

"You and your master will leave tomorrow at first site of sun. ok?"

"Yes, we will be there."

I walked to my master's dorm and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and the door opened a crack.

"Whats the password?"

"Skyguy."

"Ok, come on in snips."

"We leave for Shili at the first site of sun."

"Ok, so let me guess you get to be a Jedi and a mate?"

"Yes, but it's wife. I will marry them if I become pageant with their child."

"Wait, you have to become pageant with their child! Does the council know this?"

"Yes, master Ti has twins. Why can't you just live with me being togrunta?"

"I can. I just... I don't think that... Ahsoka... I... I-I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I thought that you would not love me back and... I... was... afraid."

"I love you! I always loved you and always will! Anakin you are my life and I want you to be my love life too!"

"I want you to be my love life too. Snips, when I met you I fell in love with you. I guess have one question... will you be my mate and wife?"

"Yes, I would love too. I can just see it now Ahsoka Skywalker. I love the sound of that!"

I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips and it lead to other things. Like sex. So, two hours later there was a knock.

"Anakin and Ahsoka...is every thing ok? You two haven't answered your coms."

It was obi-wan konobi. He walked in and then turned around.

"uh... can you two explain what is going on?"

"uh... we kind of you know... she pick me for a mate and things happened. Why?"

"Oh... get dressed you two leave in 4 minutes."

"Thanks see you in a minute."

When we finished. Went to the hanger and bordered the ship.

"we won't be there until 5:00 AM. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know that. I was wondering. If I don't feel well and I have mood swings easily what would call that?"

"Pageant."

"Oh... so do you want a baby?"

"With you? Yes, why?"

"Well, I'm pageant then!"

"Oh... When did this happen we just had sex."

"You said you wanted a baby. Didn't you?"

"Yes I did and I do want one just we aren't even married yet and worried about your health and well being. I love you Ahsoka and I can't lose you. You should know that."

"I know that and I love you just as much but, I want this baby that you blessed me with and if kills me to bring it in this galaxy then that will happen. I don't care if you will be there or not, I having this baby!"

"I will be there for you and the baby. And I will be here and now to care for you. Your my life Ahsoka you know that. I love you too much to leave you and my baby."

"our baby!"

"Oh yes our baby. Now, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"You want to lie down for awhile?"

"No its ok I think the baby is doing that. Master TI said she felt twice as sick when she was pageant."

"Oh...come here I need to tell you some thing."

I walk over to him. He motion me to sit on his lap and I did. He just kissed me and my neck and rubbed my belly that soon will be bigger. I smiled and moaned a bit. He just kept kissing until it come. I felt like I was going to throw up and I did. I threw up on his lap.

"Oh my force, I'm so sorry Anakin. Here let me help you clean up. Are you ok?"

"Yes my love I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes I feel better." I was giggling. He just burst in to laughter.

"Good, now you will help me clean up. If your up to the task?"

"Yes I'm am."


End file.
